Blob
' Fredrick Dukes', who goes under the codename Blob, is a mutant and member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Fred was a student who was approached by the X-Men to join their team. However, Mystique managed to get him to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. His large size made him the subject of ridicule by fellow students, so he became a bigger bully to stop them. He appeared to have a crush on Jean Grey, though she had no interest in him. As part of the Brotherhood, they continuously lost against the X-Men, though sometimes did team up with them. After the defeat of Apocalypse, Charles Xavier saw that Fred and the rest of the Brotherhood had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Powers and Abilities Powers The Blob's mutant powers relate to the mass, strength, resilience and indestructibility of his obese body. Superhuman Durability ''': The Blob's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The fat tissues that comprise the Blob's epidermis are able to absorb the impact of rifle bullets, cannonballs, bazooka, and even torpedoes. The larger of these projectiles recoil from his body at one half the force of impact. The smaller one embed themselves in his layers of fat tissue, enabling him to eject them by merely flexing his muscles. The Blob's nerve endings do not relay any tactile perception to his brain which are near the threshold of pain. The fat tissue of his epidermis is resilient enough to revert to its normal shape within seconds after deformation caused by impact. It is virtually impervious to physical injury. The Blob's skin cannot be punctured or lacerated by most known materials, frostbitten, or ravaged by any skin disease, due in part to the skin's greatest elasticity and toughness and in part to the highly accelerated rate at which his skin cells grow and replace themselves. His skin is somewhat less resistant to burning. Blob also has more resistance against alcohol due to his greater mass, though he can still be intoxicated if he ingests huge amounts of alcohol. '''Gravitational Mass allocation (formerly): Blob's main superhuman ability was to become virtually immovable at will as long as he was in contact with the ground. He did this by bonding himself to the earth beneath him by force of will, which in effect created a mono-directional increase of gravity beneath him. This gravity field extended about five feet in radius from his center of balance. Thus if there were sufficient power to uproot him, it would take the ground beneath his feet in an area corresponding to the radius of the field. Through intense concentration, the Blob was able to extend the gravity field beneath him farther than five feet. Abilities The Blob is a formidable hand to hand combatant. Although he possesses no formal training, his great size coupled with his strength and resistance to injury render him a highly efficient and effective street fighter. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Blob has joined the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants into reformatting the whole team into the much larger Organization of The Acolytes, alongside many other mutants, both natural and Gamma. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes